particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead Crash
Dead Crash ' were a punk rock band from Kalistan formed in March 3601. Initially regarded as a reggae or ska band, they became one of the most successful acts to emerge from the first wave of punk rock. Influenced by the dominant reggae music of their home nation Kalistan and the more abrasive punk and underground sounds of the era, Dead Crash were influential in terms of their lyrics, fusion of genres, musical experimentation and overall rebellious attitude. Frontman Brandon Allen became an icon of the punk sub-culture, particularly following his early death. History Origins (3601 - 3603) In February 3601, Cody Stevens watched Revolution of the Underground performing in the Punk Machine Club. He was with his friend, Brandon Allen. Cody told Brandon to start a new band, and asked him to join that band, Brandon accepted and they decided their roles in the band. Brandon would be the vocalist and Cody the drummer. They still needed a guitarist and started looking for people in the PMC that could play the guitar in their band. They found Sara García, who played the guitar in Zombie Death Cult. They asked her if she would like to join the band and play the guitar. Sara liked the idea, and accepted, she missed her old times playing in a band. Sara said that they would also like to meet someone with a bass, and talked to them about Eve Newman. She was also searching for a band, and accepted the request to join their band. Growing Scene (First Wave) (3603 - 3611) They made their first single, it wasn't part of any album. They made a gig at the PMC including that song and some cover songs from Revolution of the Underground. There, they met some members of that band and told them that if something went wrong, they could join Dead Crash. Five years later, they would have 11 songs made, and decided to publish a record. This record was considered some kind of soft rock, but very popular during that times. They started receiving invitations to many gigs of underground punk and rock bands. Punk Outbreak (Second Wave) (3611 - 3614) In 3611, Dead Crash signed with a label, EPL (Extraordinary Punks Label), for 100,000 KRB. Sara García was against this decision when they were discussing it. When they already signed with the label, Sara contacted the members of Dead Crash telling them that she wasn't going to sell out anything she does. Ten years after joining, Sara left with a great message with her: "''I wish you all good luck with this band, but honestly, I don't like selling the things I've done. That's why, after signing with EPL, I'm going to leave the band. I won't be part of the capitalist thing you're going to be if you continue with this". They searched out for a new guitarist, and found Ayleen Cooke, who worked with EPL too. They weren't still considered Punks, and released a new record. This record was finally considered Punk, This record had political lyrics, advocating anti-capitalism and going against the system. 'Problematic Times (3614 - 3616) In 3614, a new record was going to be produced. One of the songs criticised the regime from that times in Kalistan. Many people, who agreed with the regime, criticised the band. In 3616, Ayleen Cooke left the band because she didn't want to be criticised for something she didn't say or thought. Third Wave (3616 - 3619) Brandon Allen started learning to play the guitar, to become the vocalist and guitarist of the band. They released a new recording, which was classified as "Ska-Punk". Dead Crash liked this classification, and enjoyed their new style. Break-Up (3619) However, three years later, the band was dissolved when Brandon died and Cody got jailed for ten years. Once the band was disbanded, Sara García said that "actually, what we know of Punk, is dead". Ayleen Cooke added then, "Punk was dead when Dead Crash signed to EPL". After the Break-Up * '''Brandon Allen, even thought he was dead, it felt as if he were alive. His music, his voice, his style, his words and lyrics, everything was still live. * Sara García started writing and painted on the walls quotes, which some of them were from Brandon. * Cody Stevens stayed in prison for only 8 years, he was already 44 years old. After the prison, he wanted to get a better job to clean up his image. * Eve Newman helped several communist and socialist parties. She got into politics more than ever. * Ayleen Cooke spent almost all his life in the PMC. She got married with 2 children. Politics Their lyrics were mostly critic about the system and capitalism. They never declared any ideology at all. Discography * Wasting Time (3608) - Soft Rock/Rock music * Cracked Out (3611) - Punk Rock * Knock the Regime Out (3614) - Punk Rock * Missing Everything (3616) - Ska-Punk Members * Brandon Allen (vocals and guitar) * Cody Stevens (drummer, founder) * Eve Newman (electric bass) * Ayleen Cooke (second wave guitarist, left the band in 3616) * Sara García (first wave guitarist, left the band in 3611) Category:Musical artists